Without a home
by FlyHigh96
Summary: Britney and Sam's home gets destroyed by ghosts! Contains OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Elvisfan1: Each chapter is from a different persons view. This time it's from Britney's. BTW- Lets just pretend that Sam has a younger sister…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom!**

It was a bright sunny day in Amity Park. My older sister, Sam was out with her friends- Danny and Tucker.

My mom was out shopping with her reading club. Trust me, they don't read. Once a week, mom will go off to one of their house's and come back three or four hours later with her arms full of shopping bags, then talk all through dinner about the 'cute skirt' she got at the mall, or the 'adorable blue blouse' she's planning on wearing to the PTA meeting tommorow. And, of corse, about every month or so, she'll come home with (As Sam puts it) some frilly pink monstrousity she wants Sam to try on.

Dad was at work. I have no idea what he does there, just that every other week he'll leave for Michigan or Idaho or Illinois on a buisness trip and come back a few days later with more work to do then before he left.

And I, I was stuck in the house cleaning my room. I really like my room. It's my favorite room in the house. Mom lets me do pretty much anything I want in it, short of knocking down the walls. It's painted hot pink (which is why Sam never visits), and the walls are covered in posters of singers. Unfortunatley, even though I love my room, right now it's a disaster of dirty clothes and other things-that-should-probably-not-be-on-my-floor-but-are-anyway, and I don't expect to be leaving anytime soon.

Just then, Sam came running through the opened door. Now, like I said earlier, Sam NEVER visits my room. N.E.V.E.R. So what was she doing in here now?

"Britney!" Sam said, waving her arms up and down.

"Yes? Sam, what is it- hey! Let me go!"

Sam had grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me to the front door.

"Sam! This isn't funny!" I hollered. Sam let go of me, next to our mailbox. Just then, I saw green lights flashing in the sky, coming from behind me. I turned around, and saw the ghost boy fighting another ghost.The other ghost was wearing a white outfit and had white skin. He had a pretty wacky hairdo.

He was also heading straight for our house!

Sam grabbed my hand again, and ran down the street.

BAM!

When we got to the end of our street, Sam stopped. We looked, and saw that our house was just scraps of wood and one chimney. I ran to the ghost boy.

"You!" I said, pointing furiously to the ghost boy. "You ruined our house!"

The ghost boy flew down next to me.

I had to admit, I was pretty scared standing next to a ghost.

"Look, I have a good explanation…" He said. "Plasmius-"

"Britney! Um… we have to go." Sam said, out of breath.

"But… Sam!" I shouted. "The ghost boy wreaked our house! Threaten him! Beat him up!"

"Wait a second…" Sam said. "How do you know Dan- I mean the ghost boy?"

"Duh! He's _always _on the news." I pointed out. "Threaten him!" I repeated.

"Um… shame on you…" Sam said weakly.

"How dare you!" He said, then smiled at Sam, who blushed. I've never seen her do that before, exept maybe with Danny.

The ghost boy flew off.

Sam and I walked over to the demolished house.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Why did the ghost boy smile at you? Why did you blush?"

"I didn't blush!"

"I'm sure…" I said.

"Darn," Sam said suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"Mom and Dad will want to know what's going on, but I left my cell phone in the house. Can we use yours?"

"It's out of minutes," I reported, "I used them up talking to Erika the other day."

Sam sighed. "Danny's house is only a few blocks over- we can call from there." So we walked to Danny's house, and called mom, who practically exploded. She was yelling so loud about what she was going to do next time she saw the ghost boy I'm surprised the phone didn't break. Danny walked in about half way through her tirade, looking incredibly scared. Maybe he thought mom was talking about him- a reasonable misunderstandng since they both have the same first name.

Eventually mom's freind Mrs. Kim took the phone away from her, and said that mom could stay with her until the house was fixed. I was about to point out that Sam and I still didn't have anywhere to stay, when Danny interupted and said that we could stay with them.

"So that's all settled!" said Mrs. Kim brightly, and she hung up.

Danny's mom came home about an hour later (As the leading ghost experts in the city, either she or jack has to file an official police report everytime a ghost attack causes damage), and told me and Sam that we could sleep int he living room.

When we were about to go to bed, Danny's dad, Jack hopped into the living room. "Hey kids!" He said. "We're going to have a fun time until your house is fixed! Right?"

"Right…" I said.

Finally, after he had finished talking about how he was so exited about our stay here, he left the room, and we went to sleep.

**Elvisfan1:Please tell me if you liked this chapter by reviewing! Co-written by Butterflywing.**

**Butterflywing: I don't own Danny Phantom either. Mrs. Kim is named after a character on Gilmore Girls, and Erika is named after a girl on my bus. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note from the author- This chapter is from Danny's view. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Danny! Come on! We'll be late for school!" Sam shouted, as I slowly got up from bed.

"Cool it, Sam. I'm up." I gazed sleepily at my alarm clock. It was already 7:00!

I quickly got ready for school, while Britney was probably walking to the elementary school.

"Ready." I managed to huff out while I grabbed my backpack.

"Danny?" Sam Asked.

"Yea, Sam?"

"How do you always manage to be late for everything?"

I paused, and thought for a moment, and finally said: "…Don't know…"

Sam shrugged, and dashed out of the house.

"Wait up!" I called. But instead of running out, I secretly changed into a ghost, and flew out.

At school, I secretly changed back, and walked into the building.

Mr. Lancer was handing out extra sheets of homework to Tucker.

"Come on! My PDA needs to be organized! I can't take this anymore! Why don't you give extra homework to Danny or Sam?" Tucker whined.

"Good idea!" Mr. Lancer said, brightly.

Mr. Lancer walked over to me.

"Here you go…" Mr. Lancer said. "Now where's Sam?"

I walked over to Tucker, who was banging his head on his closed locker, which made it open, and smacked him on his forehead.

"Come on, Tuck." I said, "It's not the end of the world.

"Well, I'm just so fed up about my homework! I wish our homework would haunt Mr. Lancer for the rest of his career!" Tucker exclaimed, rubbing his bruised forehead.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be…" Said a voice coming out of a nearby wall.

"Desiree!" I shouted.

I ran to the nearest locker, jumped in, closed the door, and changed into a ghost.

"Desiree, why aren't you in the ghost zone?" I asked her.

"Really, do you think that I, the great Desiree could be kept in that dump?" Desiree said.

Sam rushed in the main doors of the school. "What's going on-"

"Sam! Go get the ghost thermos out of my backpack!" I yelled.

"Coming up!" She said, pulling out everything in the backpack until she found it.

She threw it up to me.

"Thanks!" I shouted.

Sam blushed, which made me blush.

Before I could focus on Desiree, Desiree waved her hand, and some random plants ran into the school and started tackling me.

I fell to the ground.

"Who the heck wished for evil plants?!" I yelled in frustration.

A couple of quick ecto-beams took care of the plants, and I turned my attention back to Desiree. Since she was granting every wish she heard, I pointed the thermos at Desiree, and said: "I wish you would disappear into this thermos!"

Desiree yawned, and explained to me that she had become more powerful than last time we had met.

"Just great…" I mumbled.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Mr. Lancer was standing in the corner of the hallway, looking like a deer caught by headlights as he stared at Desiree. But all of a sudden, the extra homework he had given Tucker, Sam, and me flew up, and chased him down the hallway.

I sighed, and flew over to Mr. Lancer, who was screaming for his Mommy, and his Bunnyboo.

I picked him up, and put him in the locked janitor's closet.

" I'll be back!" I said over my shoulder.

"NOT AGAIN!!!" Mr. Lancer shrieked.

I flew over to a nearby locker, and started throwing things out of it, until I finally found something that would help me.

"Here, Desiree! A taste of your own medicine!" I shouted, as I held up a mirror as soon as she was about to blast me.

Sure enough, the blast bounced off of the mirror, and back to Desiree, who skidded back until she broke an enormous amount of desks.

I flew over to her, and said: "Have a nice trip! See you next fall!" and using the ghost thermos, I sucked her in it.

I flew to the ground, and changed back into a human.

"How did Desiree get even more powerful?" Sam asked.

"I don't know…" I said.

We walked past the janitor's closet, and heard a faint: "HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE! Lord of the Flies, this is so wrong!" but it was probably just the wind.

**Note from the author: My co-author helped me with this chapter, but the person doesn't want to write anything.**


End file.
